


[Podfic] 3 AM

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [30]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Minor Agent Carolina/Vanessa Kimball, Past Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It’s three in the morning when Carolina gets the text. Which is fine. She’s awake.
Relationships: Dylan Andrews & Agent Carolina
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621851) by [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse). 



> For more of my solo work, you can subscribe to the podcast using the rss feed: [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)
> 
> Or to check out more podfic about some awesome ladies check out the collection over here: [AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI/).

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/3-am_20210119/3%20am.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/3-am_20210119/3%20am.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:11:01  
MP3 (on anchor.fm) | [[link to mp3]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2021-1-27/159575531-44100-2-22aed410e62fe.m4a) | 8 MB | 0:11:01


End file.
